For handheld work apparatuses having a combustion engine for driving a tool of the work apparatus, it is known, for the starting of the combustion engine, to actuate a starting device via a manually actuated pull-rope starter. Such a starting device may for example include a choke element. It is known for such starting devices to be adjusted manually by the operator into the starting position. As soon as the engine is running and the operator opens up the throttle, it is known for mechanically locked starting systems to automatically unlock and release the starting position. Prior to the next starting of the combustion engine, the operator must actuate the starting device once more.
DE 20 2011 000 519 U1 has disclosed a handheld work apparatus in the case of which a choke and a half-open throttle are automatically activated after the starting of the engine. This may be realized via an activation spring. A choke element is provided for the starting position.